


Late To The Party

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Possessive Tom, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tom is pissed, Vaginal Sex, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Reader is running late for Tom's big event and Tom is mad about it.  He will make sure the reader is punished for her behavior before the night is through.





	Late To The Party

“Shit!” you hissed under your breath as you slammed the door behind you. You rushed to the bathroom, throwing your clothes off. You would clean up later. You were late. Very late. The kind of late the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland spoke about.

Two months into your relationship with Tom, and this was the first big event together. Tom imparted upon you not to be late. And now you were due at his house in ten minutes and you were just stepping into the shower. “Fuck!” you snapped as you stepped out of the car and saw Tom standing at his door waiting for you thirty minutes later. 

Tom looked at his watch, exchanging scowls between you and the time. He placed a terse kiss on your cheek as he grabbed your elbow with a sharp yank.

“Ow.” you exclaimed as he led you to the car. Tom pushed into the seat and slammed the door shut before walking to take his place at the steering wheel.

He started the car and took off in complete silence. You waited until Tom got well into the drive before clearing your throat and looking over at Tom. His hands gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned pale.

“Thirty minutes.” he said in a cool even tone.

“I can…” you stuttered. His cold tone unrecognizable to you. Tom showed only affection before.

“Thirty minutes, Y/N!” Tom shouted, his face turning red. “How can you possibly explain thirty minutes?!”

You stared at the floor for a moment. “I lost track of time when I met with a friend. I didn’t mean to be late.”

“You LOST TRACK!” he bellowed as his nostrils flared. “You knew how important today is for me and how important being on time and there is nothing you can say to make that right.”

Tears pricked your eyes. The car came to a stop and Tom jerked his door open. He stomped around the car and pulled your door open. He leaned in to help you out of the car.

“I will deal with you later tonight.” he sneered through gritted teeth, “Let’s get through the rest of tonight first.”

You gulped as Tom pulled you from your seat and snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you tight against his side. The two of you climbed the stairs to the building. A young man at the top of the stairs paced the doorway. His eyes lit up as Tom came into sight.

“Mr. Hiddleston!” he started as he shook Tom’s hand. “We have been waiting for you.”

Tom shot a glare in your direction. “Sorry about that. I was unavoidably detained.”

Your cheeks blushed. 

“They told me to take you backstage as soon as you arrived.” the man continued, “If your date continues inside, my colleague will get her seated.”

Tom gave a small nod of the head to the man and release you from his vise-like grip. 

You hustled inside as the young man ushered Tom down a hallway. Another young man led you to a large ballroom set up like an auditorium. He led you to a seat towards the front. As you sat down, the lights dimmed in the room. 

A man walked up to the podium. “Thank you all for your patience. Please allow me to introduce our guest of honor, Tom Hiddleston!” 

Tom walked onto the stage to thunderous applause. He threw you a small wink as he stood behind the microphone.

“Thank you all for waiting on me tonight.” the audience clapped. “I assure you, the people responsible for my tardiness will be punished.”

The audience laughed while Tom shot you a knowing face and you furrowed your brow at Tom’s comment. What did he mean punished? you wondered as Tom continued on. 

You tried to concentrate on Tom’s speech but your mind continued to drift to Tom’s comment, and you squirmed in your seat but you stopped when Tom caught your eye and narrowed his glance at you.

Before long, Tom wrapped up, and the audience applauded. He headed off stage and the young man who ushered you to your seat pointed you towards the reception area. 

As you made your way to the bar, you scanned the room for Tom but there was no sign. You sidled up to the bar and placed an order for a glass of wine. An arm snaked around your waist as the bartender handed you the glass.

“I would suggest something stronger.” Tom whispered in your ear.

You giggled as you turned your head to peer at him.

“What did you have in mind?” you giggled. 

Tom’s smile dropped and his eyes darkened for a moment. “Punishment, darling. You made me late.”

Your mouth opened to respond when someone came up to speak to Tom. As quickly as his face darkened, a smile splashed across his face. 

The entire evening, Tom kept you close to his side. His hands gripped your waist as though you might escape with hands migrating every so often to splay across your butt cheek. His nails dug into the flesh, enough to sting but not leave a mark. 

By the time the two of you left the event, you felt both aroused by Tom’s public displays of affection and anxious by his comments. The ride back to Tom’s home seemed awkward as tension hung in the air. Once you pulled up to the house, you didn’t wait for Tom to open your door.

“Sorry again, honey. I guess I will call it a night.” you called to Tom as you headed to your car.

“Where do you think you are going?” Tom snapped as he slammed the door shut and stomped towards you. 

Your brows furrowed in contemplation, wracking your brain for something you forgot. Tom stared you down as he approached you. 

“Wait! I remember!” you squealed as you pulled up onto your toes to kiss him on his lips. Tom pressed into you as his arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer. 

“Call you tomorrow?” you asked pulling away. Tom nodded.

You turned and headed towards your car but Tom held tight onto your wrist.

“We’re not done here, darling. Get inside.” Tom jerked you towards his house.

“Why?” you stuttered.

Tom leaned in behind you, grabbing handfuls of your ass. “Because your ass is going to be seven shades of red after that little stunt tonight.” he hissed into your ear. 

“What!?” you shrieked. Tom glanced around to see if anyone heard you and dragged you into the house. The door slammed behind him and he flicked the lock shut.

“Get upstairs. Take off the dress, leave the underwear. Sit on the bed.” he demanded.

You scrambled up the stairs as his tone left no room for negotiation. You stripped as soon as passed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, hands fiddling at your side. After several minutes, Tom came through the door. He looked at you through narrow eyes. 

“So, pet…” Tom popped the “p” in the word. “You have been awfully naughty tonight. Making me late for an important event.” He tsked his tongue as he pulled suit jacket off, hanging it up in the closet. “Whatever am I to do with you?”

You watched with wide eyes as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt. With precision, he rolled up each sleeve exposing his toned forearms; you bit your lip to suppress the moan building in your throat. Tom looked at you with expectation.

“I’m waiting for an answer.”

Tom’s words jolted you back to reality. “Um… punish me?” you ended the sentence on an up note. 

Tom smirked. “That’s right, love. And how do we punish naughty girls?” He moved to sit in an armchair nestled in the corner, his legs splayed as always. 

He rubbed his hands together and beckoned you to sit with him. You rose and walked over in timid steps, uncertain of what will happen next. Your senses on high alert. Tom patted his thigh, and you sat down, more hovering on his leg. Tom’s warm hand rubbed up and down your back, sending shocks of electricity through you. He leaned in and placed soft kisses on your cheek, lips and neck. You let a deep sigh out and your shoulders relaxed. Tom smiled at you and then in a flash, spun you around in his lap and before you realized what happened, you laid across Tom’s thighs, ass on display.

“Now for your spanking…” Tom quipped as his hands rubbed your ass through your underwear, warming the skin. 

“What!” you attempted to squirm out of his grip but he held you tight. 

“Stop squirming and take your punishment or you will force me to tie you down.” You settled down. “Now… for a first offense, how many strikes? Twenty?” You laid there in silence, too scared to say anything. “I think ten should be sufficient. Do you agree?” You nodded. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tom chuckled as he pushed his sleeves up further. “That’s my girl, now count out each strike, my love.” With no further warning, Tom’s hand cracked against your right cheek. 

“One.” you whimpered as the pain radiated through your body. 

Another crack to the other side. “Two.”

CRACK! The third strike hitting your lower ass where it meets your thigh. By this time, the assault brought your arousal alive. “Three.” you groaned. 

Tom smiled at the change in your voice. His hand hit in a swift motion. 

“Four.”

The next four strikes came in rapid succession, with barely enough time for you count each strike. Your ass burned like fire at this point. Tears streamed down your face from both pain and pleasure and you gushed between your legs. You opened and closed your legs against Tom’s thigh, desperate to find relief and friction. 

“Almost done, darling.” Tom chuckled at the sight of you. He could see the skin reddening under your thin panties and the wet spot grew larger by the second. He licked his lips and shifted in his seat, his own arousal growing uncomfortable. 

You fell limp against his legs, unable to resist the onslaught. Tom ripped your underwear down to your knees and you gasped. Your red skin shone in the room’s light and Tom groaned at the sight.

CRACK! “Nine.” you whimpered, your voice hoarse.

“Your ass is exquisite in red, darling.” Tom commented. You looked at the ground, unable to see the twinkle in Tom’s eye. 

The last swat hit directly upon your glistening sex and toppled you over the edge. You screamed in pleasure. You forgot to count, but Tom let it slide. Tom held your body firm against his legs as you came down from your orgasm. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up placing you on your back on the bed. Your backside burned, but you didn’t care. 

“Darling, look at the mess you made.” Tom gestured to the wet spot on his trouser. He undid them and pulled both his trousers and underwear down to his ankles. His cock erect and leaking pre-cum. Tom took himself into his hand and pumped a few times.

“Fuck!” you panted at the sight of him.

Tom winked. “As you wish.” 

Tom crawled onto the bed and propped himself above you. You winced at the pressure of your backside with Tom’s weight, so Tom flipped you so he lied on the bed and you straddled him. He teased the tip against your folds.

“Tom… please.” you begged as you lined yourself up. Tom held you up for a moment, a bruising grip against your hips. In a single thrust, he sheathed himself within you.

“Gods! You are perfection!” Tom groaned as your arousal and warmth surrounded him. He bucked his hips into you, spurring you to rock on his cock. 

“Nhnnmhmm.” you moaned as a second orgasm stirred inside you. Tom continued to thrust deep into you, pressing against your g-spot each time. 

“That’s it darling, let go. Cum for me.” Tom pleaded, his fingers snaking down to tease your clit. You gasped at the added stimulation. 

After a few moments, you orgasmed again. “God… Tom… Fuck!” you exclaimed as you clenched around Tom. 

“Y/N!” Tom cried as he released his release, thrusting one final time into you. You collapsed onto Tom’s chest. He slid his hands up and down your back. When his hands ventured onto your ass, you winced.

“Sore, love?” Tom asked, his eyes filled with concern. 

You nodded.

“How does a nice bath sound?” he kissed your forehead as he slipped out of you and rolled you off of him. He stood and walked to the bathroom, starting the water in the tub. 

You groaned as you rolled onto your side, unable to lift your head or move your arms. The pain from your backside started to radiate into your legs. Tom was not gentle with his punishment. You felt his strong arms lift from the bed and carry you into the tub. The warm water soothed your aching flesh. 

“How’s my good girl?” Tom asked as he wet a washcloth.

“Good.” you gave a wink. 

Tom gave a devilish grin. “Good to know.”


End file.
